


Midnight Coffee

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: au fics! [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Adam is SUCH a nightowl, Alternate Universe - College/University, Belle is very much not, F/M, Study Date, staying up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: The clock reads 12:30am, Belle drops her face in her hands in disbelief. She doesn’t know how she’s even alive right now. She reaches for the mug Adam brought, taking a sip.“Just how you like it, right?” Adam asks.“Yeah,” she smiles, holding the mug to warm her hands and leaning back against his shoulder, wishing to forget the near-empty Word document in front of her.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Series: au fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980358
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Midnight Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to Emily for all her college au asks on tumblr!! A lovely little fic was bound to emerge sometime ;)

“I’ll make some coffee.” Adam springs up from the couch, his girlfriend’s eyes beginning to shut involuntarily. 

“No! Then I’ll never sleep,” she scrubs her face, shaking herself awake and pulling her laptop a little closer. 

“That’s the idea!” He calls from the kitchen. 

Belle brings her hands to her temples. “Why didn’t I do this yesterday. Or even earlier today. This is the worst. How do you do this every night.” She stifles a yawn, unable to stop it, of course. 

Adam returns from the kitchen, a coffee mug in either hand. “Lots of practice.” He plops down beside her on the couch, putting her mug on the table and leaning back, bringing his own laptop to his lap. 

The clock reads 12:30am, Belle drops her face in her hands in disbelief. She doesn’t know how she’s even alive right now. She reaches for the mug Adam brought, taking a sip. 

“Just how you like it, right?” Adam asks.

“Yeah,” she smiles, holding the mug to warm her hands and leaning back against his shoulder, wishing to forget the near-empty Word document in front of her. 

He kisses the top of her head, eyes still on his laptop, fingers typing away. 

“How are you able to think this late at night?”

“What are you talking about? Just last night you woke me at like, three A.M. to convince me that Jack Dawson from  _ The Titanic _ is a time traveler.” 

“He is, it explains everything.” 

Adam laughs. He backspaces several times and retypes a sentence. Despite his abilities as a night owl, he can’t really talk and type at the same time. 

“But that’s different,” Belle sips her coffee. “I was asleep for a while, and then I have a dream where I’m on the Titanic, and then I wake up and I remember that theory.” 

Adam looks up from his laptop. “Wait, in your dream, are you Rose? Did Jack make a move on you?” 

Belle sits back up, a smug grin on her face, setting the mug back on the coffee table. “Of course not, Adam. I was obviously her evil fiancée trying to kill Jack.” 

“Good.” Adam mutters, returning to his thoughts.

Belle coughs out a laugh. She sits her laptop on her lap, half a thesis staring back at her. Stress fills her mind again, too much to write, no time to do it. It’s due tomorrow at the end of class. Why do professors do that? What’s the point of that? You can’t work on it during class! Just make it due at midnight, you cowards! It would save a whole lot more time if—

“Belle?” Adam has a hand on her shoulder. 

“What?”

“You seemed like you were panicking.” 

She blinks. “I am, actually. That’s very perceptive of you,” Belle replies, her usual sarcasm lining her words. 

Adam smiles, closing his laptop and holding his coffee mug between his hands. “What’s your paper on?” 

“My paper?” 

“Tell me about your thesis.” 

Belle looks at her laptop for a moment, then back at him. “What about your paper?”

“We all know I’m going to be up until the sun rises anyway,” he sips his coffee. “You’re focusing on the stress, you’ve got to focus on the paper itself. So tell me, what’s it about?” 

His girlfriend takes an anxious sigh, and begins delving into her idea. It’s small, at first. She can’t find the words right away. But soon, she’s off. She explains it all, the thesis is clear, the evidence? Perfect! Before she even finishes, she turns back to her laptop, typing it out before she forgets. 

She finishes it just before two in the morning, her boyfriend is entirely impressed. She passes out there on the couch, her feet up across Adam’s lap as he’s sitting up with his laptop on the coffee table. A throw blanket lays over her, Adam’s coffee mug has long been empty. He’ll make it before the sun rises in the east, but only if he can stop wondering if Belle was telling the truth about not being Rose last night in her dream. Should Adam be more like Jack? He opens a new tab and searches “how do I know if I can pull off suspenders.” Maybe the sun  _ will  _ greet him this morning. 


End file.
